Lamb rack
About lamb rack Also known as best end of neck, this is a whole roasting joint consisting of six-eight cutlets. A single guard of honor is ideal for two persons. Guard of honor sold is ready trimmed choose from English farmhouse French trimmed guard of honor. Stilton, garlic and herb crusted racks of lamb are also sold. Guard of honor can be roasted singly or two racks of lamb can be tied together to form a guard of honor or a crown roast. For extra flavor, sear the fat on the joint in a little hot oil in a frying pan, remove from the pan and allow to cool, then before cooking spread over one tablespoon who lamb shoulder rain mustard and sprinkle with a mixture of chopped rosemary, seasoning, chopped garlic and breadcrumbs, pressing the mixture in well. Keep in the fridge in the original wrapping or in a covered container, below and away from cooked foods and any ready to eat food. To freeze, freeze on the day of purchase for up to one month. To defrost, remove from the original packaging and place on a plate or tray and cover. Defrost thoroughly in the bottom of the fridge, below and away from cooked foods and any ready to eat food, before cooking. Never re-freeze raw meat that has been frozen and then thawed. Wash work surfaces, chopping boards, utensils and hands thoroughly after touching raw meat or poultry. Lamb ribs A full rack contains eight ribs, which are usually cut into small and tender rib chops. Left in one piece, the rack makes a delicious roast, or you can tie two or three racks together to form an elegant crown roast. Rack of lamb Also called lamb rib roast or lamb rack roast. This elegant roast includes eight ribs, and it's big enough to serve three. If the meat at the tips is cut away to expose the bones, it's called a French rack = Frenched rack. Make sure the butcher cracks the chine (backbone) between the ribs, so that the roast is easy to carve when you take it out of the oven. You can make a double French rack by leaning two French racks against each other, bone tips interlaced. You can also tie two or three French racks together, bone tips up, to form a crown roast of lamb for an elegant meal. Substitutes include leg of lamb or pork loin roast (two of these can be made into a crown roast of pork) Lamb rib chop These exquisite chops are cut from a rack of lamb. They usually contain one rib per chop, but you'll get a thicker and juicier steak with double cut lamb rib chop, which includes two ribs. If the meat at the tip is cut away to expose the bone, it's called a French lamb chop or Frenched lamb chop. Substitutes include lamb loin chop or lamb sirloin steak Lamb rack Recipes * Lamb crown roast Recipes Category:Lamb rack